


Just Following Orders

by NiiHakase



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Getting knocked out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, is that a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiHakase/pseuds/NiiHakase
Summary: I just wanted to write a Parasoul/Reader fic, after recently getting the game.





	Just Following Orders

You were training with the rest of the Black Egrets in their compound when it happened. Parasoul, your commanding officer, strolled into the training area wanting to see the most promising fighter, and whether they were being truthful or just wanted to watch you get your ass kicked everybody elected you to fight the stunning CO.

The fight wasn't even a fraction of a fair fight, while you are a trained soldier of the Black Egret, Parasoul is the trained monarch of the nation. As Parasoul and you take up your fighting stances the other soldiers you were training with moments ago started to form a ring around the two of you. One of the people in the crowd shouted “Ready? Start!” and Parasoul speeds at you. 

After quickly knocking you up into the air and continuing to beat you while in the air till you land. Quickly scrambling to your feet while fighting off the darkness encroaching on your vision Parasoul walks up next to you before kicking you strait in the face. But not before you got a solid shot of her purple panties before everything went black.

As you slowly come back to consciousness you realize that you are lying in a bed, and glancing around, you see that you are in the compound’s infirmary. As you look around you see Parasoul talking to two Black Egrets in full attire. You can't quite make out what any of them are saying, with the red haired CO’s back to you and the soldiers wearing the uniform masks. They finish their conversation and the two soldiers quickly salute and leave the room.

You look up to see your stunning CO sit down near the foot of the infirmary bed, she adjusts her skirt, sighs, and starts glancing around the room before seeing you, “Oh good, you’re awake,” she spoke very kindly, not what you were expecting from the princess who kicked you into unconsciousness, “How are you feeling?”

You were in a lot of pain, but you didn't want to tell the princess that, “I’m fine,” you sputter.

Parasoul adopted a sterner look, “You’re a bad lair,” she moves closer to you, “your pretty face betrays you,” she stared pacing around the bed. You tried and failed not to stare at her as that was barely being held in by that skirt. “Anyway, I was simply waiting here to make sure I didn't cause any permanent damage and that you can go back to the field,” the redhead spun on her heels, “But I see now that I cannot let you return,”

“What! Why?” you say looking up at her.

Parasoul put her hand on your chest, “Obviously all of you hasn't recovered yet,” her hand starts going down until its resting on your erect dick, fondling it though the bed sheets. “I can't in good conscious let you go out like this,” Parasoul climbed on to the bed and took the bed sheets off of you, exposing all of you to your commanding officer. Parasoul then started straddling your thighs just far enough that she wasn't touching your dick but just close enough that you could feel the heat coming from her, “and you can't leave me like this,” the red headed fighter killed up her skirt and pulled her panties to the side revealing her dripping pussy. 

“Uhh, s-sir, around you sure about this?” you stammer, with a strange sense of formality.

“I do think I am,” Parasoul said as she brings her hips up to the tip of your dick. She then slams herself down, impaling herself on the hard shaft, sighing “Ohhhh I needed this,” She starts to grind her hips into you before rising so that only the head of your cock is inside her then dropping again, moaning all the way.

After a few more moments she groans “Don't just lie there, -unf- you start thrusting. That's an order,” and in no time your thrusting into her just when she drops herself.

Parasoul pulls up her sweater revealing her lack of a bra, and starts fondling one of her massive tits while riding you. One of your hands goes up and grabs her other tit, your fingers sinking into the soft flesh, both of you moaning in pleasure. In the heat of the act Parasoul leans in and kisses you, her tongue plunging into your mouth exploring it.

You feel your orgasm quickly approaching as your cock swells in its warm, velvety confines, Parasoul moans into your mouth before breaking the kiss and though gasps and moans shouts “I-I'm cumming!”

“M-me too,” 

“Then, -hnng- together,” she takes your hand into hers as you feel her pussy contract around you like a vice, bringing you over the edge, the redhead slams into you one last time as you start to shoot out your hot seed into your commanding officer's waiting womb. 

As both of you sit there, basking in the afterglow, Parasoul slowly gets up off of your softening dick and starts to fix her outfit, putting her sweater back down over her giant tits, straightening out her underwear and micro skirt before looking back at you and saying, “I expect you to work hard in your training. If you've improved by the next time I come by, you may just get another ‘private sparring’ session with me,” and with that she turns to leave the infirmary.

“Sir, yes sir,” you mutter, feeling yourself falling back asleep.


End file.
